


A Plush Awakening

by Mistakenforademigod



Series: What do I even call this series of filth? [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plushies, Plushophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sleepovers, Underage - Freeform, cum kink, hoo boy, mentions of bruce/dami, mentions of dick/dami, this one is pretty depraved folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Damian and Jon have their first sleepover. Jon confesses a very sexy secret and then Damian confesses one of his own and well... you can read the tags. You know what happens.Meant to post this for DamiJon week but I got too depressed/busy so I forgot. Sorry Rae.





	A Plush Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttyMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/gifts), [Yeahyouwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/gifts).



> Here is folks! The long promised DamiJon chapter in this disgusting cum kink filled series of underage deliciousness. While it is, technically part three of a series, I don't think you need to read anything before it. The only things you need to know from previous chapters are stated pretty early on, though if you like this one, you'll like the others too. Unless you love underage plushie humping but somehow draw the line at pseudo incest? Idk. Live your life however you want.
> 
> Anyway... please mind the tags as this story is not for the faint of heart.

After the incident with the plushie, Damian found new stuffed animals appearing every so often in his bedroom. If his gaze even lingered for a second on a plush toy, it would show up the next day in his ever growing pile. Coupled with the fact that it was Dick giving them to him, it soon became his favorite way to get off. For those few months when Dick was Batman, most of the time it was just the two of them at the manor. And because it was just them, whenever Damian felt that telltale twinge in his nethers, he would simply pull his shorts down wherever he was and rub himself against the nearest soft thing, whether that be a plushie, a throw pillow, or Dick himself. When Bruce returned (and then Tim and then Jason), he was already used to getting off whenever he pleased. And since none of his family member tried to stop him, he had no reason to stop.

In fact, they all seemed to stay to enjoy the show whenever they happened upon him. And Damian didn't mind that either. Liked it, in fact. He wanted their attention, wanted their touch. Their cum.

Tim only ever seemed to watch, oftentimes choosing a hiding spot that kept his presence secret all the way until the end.

But Tim knew how much Damian craved being doused in jizz, so even though he hid himself away, he would gather his cum in his hand and find some way to touch Damian that would smear it onto his body.

The more time went on, the bolder Damian became, even going so far as to masturbate himself in front of the whole family.

All the bat boys were at the manor for a movie night. Damian had been feeling quite sleepy and the room was dark. He had his favorite plushie, the Batman bear Dick had given him, freshly washed to boot, and somewhere in the middle of the film he felt that itch. So with no shame at all, he stuck the bear in his underwear so it would press tight against him, holding it close as he rocked his hips a little. This soon grew to be not enough and he shifted so he was sitting on his knees, thighs tucked in close, smooth fluid thrusts rutting him against the soft material. He never took his eyes off the film, finding no issue with it holding his attention, though his father and brothers, it seemed, had eventually all shifted their focus onto him.

After about twenty minutes, he came with a quiet whimper and a shudder, then removing the soiled bear from his pants and curling up with it on his father's lap. He could hear the slick sounds of them all stroking themselves and one by one they all approached him and finished somewhere on his body. He fell asleep in Bruce's arms that night and woke up very sticky indeed.

Luckily for Damian, he didn't have any close friends to invite to his house so he didn't have to worry about feeling ashamed or trying to hide his activities. That is, until Jon.

His friendship with the half Kryptonian boy had grown quite a bit over the last year or two. So much so that he had developed a bit of a crush on the younger boy. As he rubbed himself against a little Superman plushie (one that was quickly becoming his favorite because of its resemblance to the object of his recent desires), he found himself wondering what Jon's cum would look like, what it would taste like.

And when Jon's birthday rolled around, well, he just couldn't help himself. He bought him a Robin bear, about a foot tall, and before giving it to him, he cut the seam on the bottom and fucked a couple of loads into it before sewing it back up and giving it to the boy.

And Jon, of course, loved it. He always loved any nice gesture from Damian. He was a sweet and enthusiastic boy and Damian could have gifted him a pile of dirt and Jon would cry tears of joy.

But Jon liked this gift a lot more than he probably should. It was a gift from his emotionally stunted crush, a boy who acted as if he didn't even exist most of the time. Damian was a sourpuss on even his best days and he had gone out of his way to get Jon something special. And it smelled just like Damian too.

When he took it home that night, he held it tight in his arms and he could think of nothing but Damian, breathing in his scent, and as was inevitable for a young teen such as himself, he became painfully erect. He thought about rubbing himself on the bear, fucking this surrogate for his biggest crush. But he didn't. He was afraid if he tried, he'd lose control and cum on it and then he'd have to wash it and it wouldn't smell like Damian anymore. So he put a pillow between his legs, rutting into it until he fell asleep, dreams flooded with a soft and shirtless Damian.

Sometime not too long after that, his father approached him and gave him some very exciting news. Their dads had planned for them to have a sleepover at Damian's house and Jon would finally be able to see Damian's room. He'd always wondered what it looked like and now he was going to get to see it. Maybe Damian would even let him sleep in his bed.

So Jon packed his jammies and his Robin bear into his backpack and flew over to Wayne manor, excitement palpable. Alfred let him in the front door and Jon was amazed at the opulence of their foyer. He didn't have much time to gawk however as Damian appeared and promptly showed him up to where his room was.

It was nothing like Jon had imagined. There was dark wood on the walls and the furniture and plush dark red area rugs and in one corner was a giant pile of stuffed animals. He squealed in delight and rushed over to it, picking up a fat cow and holding it up to his face. Parts of it were soft, but other parts were... crusty?

"Why are these plushies so stiff?" he asked, innocently.

Damian hadn't had time to wash his whole collection and he feared this question would come up so he prepared an answer ahead of time. "Sometimes the real animals chew on the fake ones and that makes their fur a bit stiff," he lied, knowing full well that they were actually just covered in dried jizz.

But Jon seemed to buy his excuse and continued to fondle and caress the plushies, even settling himself into the pile, completely ignorant of how much cum he was lying in

The rest of the sleepover passed by normally, like it would for other boys who weren't rock hard for each other all the time. They had dinner and they watched a movie and Damian only touched himself a little while they did.

When the movie ended, the two got into their jammies and when Damian offered sharing the bed as an option Jon jumped on it. He worried he'd sounded too eager, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about it since he was gonna get to sleep next to his crush.

And just like any other sleepover, lights out didn't mean sleep time. They talked quietly back and forth, talking openly in the dark, telling each other secrets and giggling like young people do. But Jon had something big to confess and after seeing how many plushies Damian had, he felt like maybe Damian would would understand.

"You know how you gave me this Robin bear?" Jon started shyly, waiting for Damian's hum of acknowledgement before continuing. "Sometimes I… well I think about… humping it. Is that weird?"

Damian had not expected this. He knew that secret sharing was part of the ritual but he had no idea that his crush would admit to possibly sharing his biggest kink. He swallowed hard and tried to answer in a measured tone, not wanting to give himself away. "No, it is not weird. Why have you not yet indulged?"

"Well… it's special to me. You were the one who gave me it and it smells like you too. If I get it dirty I'll have to wash it and it'll smell different… " Jon confessed, looking down the whole time and blushing fully. He was embarrassed and he hoped to hide it away in the dark.

Damian turned over to face Jon then, wiggling a little closer and reaching a hand out until his small fingers could lightly grip the excess material of his shirt, not touching Jon yet, but letting him know he wanted to. "If I tell you something… would you show me? What you wanted to do to the bear?"

Damian waited to see Jon's shy little nod, teeth biting into his lower lip, before he took a breath and explained, "I… I hump my stuffed animals sometimes. I like how soft it feels. Grayson taught me how. He used to do it too."

Jon was a little surprised and a lot turned on. Not only had Damian had the same urges, he'd acted on them and so did Dick. And Dick was probably the handsomest big brother in the whole world so if he and Damian did it together, it must be normal. Jon swallowed, "So… so I just… sit on it?"

"Yeah, kinda. Put it between your legs and rub it against your… well your, you know,  _ dick _ ," Damian whispered the last word, feeling himself starting to become a bit unhinged, desperate to see this boy fuck his surrogate.

Jon sat up, calves folded underneath him, and spread his thighs a little. He placed the bear right up against his little erection. He'd been hard for this whole conversation and he was so grateful to finally get some relief. He felt nervous tingles in his tummy and his hands were shaking a little knowing he was about to show his friend his sexual side. He gasped as he started rocking his hips a little and then with a bit more force as he saw Damian watching him intensely. It felt good in a really naughty way, to rub his privates against his favorite toy in front of another boy.

Damian couldn't believe Jon was actually doing it. He really thought he'd have to coax him a bit more, but here he was, engaging in his biggest kink and when he let out the sweetest of whimpers, Damian couldn't hold back anymore. He stuck his hand inside his jammies and his undies and started touching himself lightly. "It feels better if you take your pants off. The fur… is really soft," Damian supplied quietly.

Normally Jon figured he'd be a lot more reluctant to pull his pants down in front of someone, but he had seen Damian reach into his own pants and touch himself. He knew Damian felt as naughty as he did. And all he really cared about right now was how good he felt between his legs. "O-okay. Can I see yours too then? I mean… it's only fair, right?" Jon asked, reaching for his waistband and pulling it down, revealing his cute little uncut cock before removing the pajama pants entirely.

Jon's little penis was definitely still child sized, though he was big for his age (a good sign in Damian's book), but his balls were alarmingly large. Damian wondered how he'd never noticed them before. His costume was certainly baggier in the crotch than his or his siblings' but you'd think he would have seen them if they were this big. Damian couldn't wait to see how much cum they could store.

And because Damian didn't want Jon to feel self conscious and stop, he pulled his sleep shorts down too, leaving them about mid thigh and lifting his sleep shirt up too so Jon could have a good look. Without his clothes to restrict him, he was able to stroke himself better and faster. He knew between the visual of Jon fucking his likeness and the cute little noises he made, Damian wasn't gonna last but he was determined to wait until Jon sprayed that little bear.

That end was coming very soon for Jon. "Damiiii… where do I finish?" he asked, feeling a little desperate.

Damian moaned. He loved hearing Jon like this. "Just finish on the bear. But let me see you do it."

"But if I do that it'll get dirty and I'll have to wash it and it won't smell like you anymore… Ooooh Dami hurry, it's gonna come outtt!"

"It smells like me because I ripped it open and fucked it before I gave it to you. If the smell is really that important I can do it again." No way was Damian going to let Jon cum on anything except that bear.

Jon only heard up to the point where Damian admitted to pumping his load inside the bear before the decision was taken out of his hands and he was drenching the stuffed little Robin bear's tunic and face, cumming enough to fill a Jell-O cup, whining like a puppy at the sloppy feeling of it.

Damian got up on his knees too to better watch Jon cumming and God he wasn't disappointed. Damian knew he came a lot but Jon could probably cum buckets without even trying. He vowed to use one of his dad's prostate massagers on him one day just to see what would happen.

Damian knew he was about to cum too so he moved in real close to Jon so his dick could rub against Jon's mess and he kissed him lightly on the lips, a gesture that would be innocent if he weren't jizzing himself at the same time.

Damian rode out his orgasm, practically in Jon's lap and whimpering against Jon's lips. The sight turned Jon on so much he felt like he hadn't just cum at all, balls heavy and prick still hard.

Having seen how much Jon could cum, Damian knew he needed to have that fountain directed his way. And he could see Jon wasn't finished yet either. "Hey… do you think you could… um… I want you to do to me what you did to that bear… "

"You mean you want me to… to rub myself on you?" Jon was very interested in this idea but he needed to make sure they were on the same page.

Damian nodded his head and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide. "Rub your dick against mine. I wanna get all sticky with your cum… "

"O-okay… " Jon said, crawling between Damian's thighs. "You don't think it's gross? I know a lot comes out… "

Damian groaned as Jon lowered himself over him and started to tentatively rock his hips. "God no! I've never seen anyone who can do what you do. I want to feel you."

So Jon started rocking in earnest now, loving the slick feeling of rubbing his cum covered cock into Damian's equally stiff member. They both leaked a lot, ensuring their pricks stayed slick and hot and wet.

Jon was getting close and he was feeling bold so he bent down and returned Damian's kiss from earlier, though he was maybe a bit rougher, a bit clumsier.

"Gosh, you're so pretty Damian," Jon whispered against his lips. He whined again and said, "It's coming out, D… Does is feel good?"

Jon held Damian as close as he could while he lost it all over Damian's soft tummy. But for once, Damian didn't mind the affection. He was getting drenched and he could feel the hot drippings shooting out over his abdomen and smearing on to Jon, leaking down over Damian's sides and pooling in his bellybutton. He was in heaven and it set off his second orgasm as well, his own leavings not nearly as substantial.

They both lay there, panting heavily, Damian knowing that his balls were empty. But knowing that had never stopped him in the past. His ability to keep cumming long after he'd run out of semen was, if you asked his brothers, one of his sexiest qualities. And he could feel that Jon was still hard, which meant there was more Kryptonian jizz to be had.

Damian waited for Jon to lift himself back up before he swiped a finger through a pool on his chest and, making sure Jon was watching, popped it into his mouth and moaned as he sucked it off his finger. "Do you have more?" Dami asked, eyes half-lidded.

Jon wasn't quite sure what to say. He'd never seen anyone eat cum before let alone ask for more. But his dick was still hard and he knew from experience he did in fact have more. So he nodded his head slowly, then enthusiastically.

"I have an idea," Damian said as he slid his jammie bottoms the rest of the way down his legs. He lifted his legs up and pressed his thighs together. "Put your dick between my thighs and squeeze them together as you thrust," he instructed. He wanted to feel that jizz sliding down his thighs and over his balls, eventually coming to drip over his ass.

Jon was unsure of himself in this way but he trusted Damian, who so far had only steered him towards pleasure, so he grabbed Damian's short legs and held them together as he fit himself between his thighs.

It was a little dry so he swiped his hand through some of the mess on Damian's tummy and lubed up his cock with his own cum, easing the way for him to start thrusting in earnest.

Damian's thighs were soft and plump, despite all his hours of training to reduce his baby fat. Jon was moaning and hugging Damian's legs to chest as he started grinding hard into the tight space. Damian could see the very top of his little cock just barely poking out when he thrust inwards and the sight of Jon slowly unravelling from just a little thigh action had his own cock plumping up again as well.

He reached a hand down to casually play with himself, knowing he couldn't match Jon's God level stamina, but trying to wring as much pleasure out of this experience as he could.

When Jon started doing his puppyish whimpering again, Damian knew he was about to be hit with another load. He let go of his own cock, wanting the maximize the splash zone. Kryptonian cum was quickly becoming his favorite kind. He liked to imagine it was powerful enough to get even him pregnant. Which gave him an idea.

As expected, within seconds Jon shot off another load and Damian absolutely relished the feeling of it all sliding down his thighs, some squirting out onto his own dick, wiggling a little to make it slide faster and reach his needy little hole.

Before Jon even had a chance to catch his breath, Damian had grabbed hold of his still hard cock and started stroking it aggressively, not allowing Jon to come down at all. He was bordering on hyper sensitivity, but he was just feeling so good within a minute he was ready to shoot off again.

Which is exactly what Damian wanted. He hoisted himself further into Jon's lap, shoulders still planted firmly on the bed for support and ran Jon's cock down over his balls and his taint, gathering up some cum and sliding it til it was pressed right up against his hole. "Put the tip inside me and let go," he commanded.

Jon looked at him with glazed over eyes, not seeming to comprehend so Damian tugged him closer by his dick and pressed his ass into it, popping the head in himself and saying "Come on, drench me, you fucking jizz factory."

Jon couldn't do anything but obey, no matter how ridiculous he may have found the statement. Damian's dirty talk was really getting to him. He didn't think he was capable of reciprocating just yet but the tightness of Damian's ass and the filth pouring from his mouth had him trying to thrust in further.

"Wait a sec! I know you probably just shot your brains out through your dick, but I've gotten loosen myself up a bit first," Damian explained.

Jon did kind of feel like he'd lost his mind a bit as his thoughts and actions were a bit sluggish. He thought it might be a good idea to stop, but he still ached to put his little cock in something. So he pulled out and sat back on his knees like a good boy.

His obedience was quickly rewarded with a show when Damian rolled over and stuck his perfect plump ass in the air, presenting himself to Jon, and he reached back and stuck two fingers in his own ass.

Damian was really enjoying himself now. He loved having his ass stuffed and he loved being full of cum. He pushed Jon's semen further in, not bothering to draw things out. This wasn't even close to his first cock and Jon wasn't very big. Yet. He suddenly couldn't wait for his friend to grow and reach his full size. That Kryptonian dick alone was worth maintaining the friendship.

Damian added a third finger and quickly scissored them, stretching himself just enough. His own cock had started to leak again, but he knew with Jon he didn't have to feel self conscious about the amount since Jon obviously had him beat by a mile. He was ready and he told Jon as much, who then wasted no time at all rolling Damian over again and pulling him back into his lap, lining his little dickie up to Damian's pink hole, already sloppy and dripping with his cum. Seeing that made him feel oddly proud and masculine and he decided he really liked seeing Damian this way.

He started pushing and with his cum to ease the way, the head popped right in. He whimpered at the tight feeling and Damian answered with a moan and an eager push backwards, trying to force the rest of it in, impatient and hungry for a full ass.

Since Jon was still only four ish inches, it only took a few seconds until he bottomed out. He'd never felt so good before in his life. The tight squeeze and deep ache in his balls had him grinding his hips against Damian's ass, desperate to get as deep as he possibly could.

Damian, who was used to far bigger cocks, was enjoying his reduced adjustment period, feeling practically no pain at all and moaning loudly at the feel of something hot and hard rubbing deep into his prostate.

Jon fell forward onto his hands, legs still folded under him with Damian's ass in his lap. He only got two thrusts in before he was cumming again helplessly, almost howling with how good he felt.

And Damian, well with anyone else he might be mad, but Jon looked so fucking wrecked and he looked at Damian like he was his whole world, like his ass held all the answers in the world. It was so hot. And he knew Jon had more to give, could probably go all night if Damian wanted.

Jon did have more to give. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, using one hand to touch Damian's burgeoning six pack, slowly moving it down to his heavily leaking cock. He touched Damian almost reverently. He'd always admired his body, his work ethic. He was so lithe and so strong and worked for every muscle he had. He was hardened steel inside and soft quivering flesh on the outside. And he was impatient as all hell, Jon was reminded as heels pressed into his back and hips began to wiggle with urgency. He heard a soft whisper of his name, the closest to a please Damian would ever give freely.

Jon grabbed onto Damian's hips for leverage and started to thrust, giving it his all. He started slow but increased speed when he saw how much Damian liked it. Dami grabbed onto Jon's thighs, trying to get whatever anchor he could, using his grip and his legs wrapped around Jon's torso to fuck himself back into the cock currently splitting him in half. He knew he was close, the angle perfect for pounding into his already overly sensitive g-spot.

"Jon, Jon… your cock feels so good,  _ fuck _ I'm so full of your cum! One more load, Superboy. You can do it… Cream my ass! Get me fucking pregnant, you goddamn cum fountain!!" Damian was losing coherency in his desperation. Whether or not he got another load, he was past the point of no return. He couldn't stop himself grinding back and taking his own pleasure from his best and only friend.

But Jon couldn't stop himself either. His young ears weren't prepared to hear such filth and his eyes weren't prepared to see the boy he looked up to losing his composure entirely from just a dick on his ass. He let go of one last load, possibly the biggest yet, burying himself deep inside where Damian wanted him, doing his best to fulfill his wishes.

Damian's balls had made a valiant effort to produce more cum, but had only managed a very small spurt. He came mostly dry, satisfied with how full he felt. He squeezed his ass as hard as he could, trying to keep it all inside through the spasms that rocked him to his core.

Feeling exhausted and better than he ever had in his life, Jon pulled out carefully, feeling a small amount of pride that it was  _ his _ DNA dripping out of Damian's ass. He rolled over onto his side, the hormonal beast inside him sated for now, and stroked his hand through the mess on Damian's slightly bulging stomach. He pressed his hand on the bulge slightly just to see what would happen.

There was a faint squelching sound and Damian said, "Stop that. It'll come out if you push there..."

He wanted to keep as much inside as long as he could.

Damian turned on his side to face Jon. He took the time to really look and admire Jon's handsome face. He was growing more manly every day and Dami was going to be sure to fully reap the benefits of it.

They smiled softly at each other, which quickly devolved into giggles, the innocence of their youth shining through. Jon wiggled a bit closer and put his arm casually around Damian's waist. They kissed softly until they both fell asleep, exhaustion putting them under deep.

They both slept well into the morning, causing Bruce to become curious enough to check on them. When he opened the door, Damian's back was to it and his ass was only slightly covered by a blanket, allowing him a full view of his abused hole, still leaking cum.

He made a mental note to retrieve the footage from the cameras he installed years ago for this very purpose and add a copy to his personal collection. Perhaps he'd send it to the rest of the family as well… 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to my Discord gc for always cheering me on. You all are the whole reason I do this.
> 
> I am Mistakenforademigod on all platforms (twit, tum, dis, and pf) so come find me and send me nasty prompts
> 
> AND AS I AM ALWAYS ON MY BULLSHIT PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT JON/JAY AS I NEED FOR IT TO BE A THING!!! Yes, I will write some myself but I want to be able to read some too and I need y'all's help.


End file.
